The present invention generally relates to a sanitary napkin and more particularly to a sanitary napkin having a means for convenient and hygienic disposal after use.
After use, sanitary napkins and pads present somewhat unique disposal problems. First, sanitary napkins are generally too bulky for disposal through conventional sewage and septic systems and tend to cause clogging and blockage. Additionally, the presence of a nonbiodegradable moisture shield renders the napkin particularly unsuitable for disposal through a septic system.
Since soiled napkins are generally moist, unsightly in appearance and may exhibit an unpleasant odor, they are unsuited for bare disposal in a waste paper basket or the like. Furthermore, there is an understandable reluctance toward any extensive handling of a soiled napkin. As a result, despite the significant damage inflicted on plumbing systems, people continue to attempt to flush napkins through sewage and septic systems because of the unavailability of a suitable means for disposal.
Heretofore, many attempts have been made to provide a suitable means for disposing of sanitary napkins such as the devices shown in the following patents: Lane U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,788 issued Mar. 13, 1962; Elmore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,578 issued May 22, 1962, Kargul, U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,956 issued Jan. 25, 1966; Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,999 issued Sept. 27, 1966; Fraser, U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,423 issued Sept. 14, 1971; Mobley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,945 issued Dec. 14, 1971; Srinivasan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,567 issued Aug. 10, 1976; and Black, U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,336 issued Jan. 8, 1980. These attempts at solving the problem of disposal have apparently been unsuccessful since there appears to be no sanitary napkin commerically available having a self-contained means for disposal despite the plethora of attempts to accomplish this end.
Importantly, it is desirable that a sanitary napkin having a self-contained means for disposal be cost efficient to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sanitary napkin with a self-contained enclosure for disposal which is economical to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sanitary napkin having an easily manipulated, self-contained sealable disposal bag which is formed out of preexisting napkin components.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sanitary napkin having a moisture shield which is invertible after use to form an enclosure for disposal.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sanitary napkin having a self-contained enclosure for disposal with adhesive strips which perform a dual function of securing the napkin to an undergarment during use and sealing closed the enclosure for disposal after use.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a sanitary napkin with a self-contained enclosure for disposal which is easily and conveniently manipulated and inverted to form the enclosure without undue contact with the soiled napkin.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sanitary napkin having a self-contained enclosure for disposal which effectively does not increase the bulkiness of the napkin.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a sanitary napkin with a self-contained enclosure for disposal which effectively seals the soiled napkin within the enclosure to contain odors and moisture.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of manufacturing a sanitary napkin having a self-contained enclosure bag for disposal.
It has been found that the foregoing and related objects and advantages may be obtained in a sanitary napkin comprising an elongated wad of absorbent material having an upper surface and a lower surface adapted to face away from the wearer's body. A sheet member of substantially moisture-impervious flexible material of sufficient dimensional size to form an enclosure of the wad is folded into a first configuration to form a moisture shield covering the lower surface of the wad and which is invertible into a second configuration to form an enclosure of the wad with a sealable opening. The sheet member is disposed adjoining the lower surface of the wad and has first and second opposite side portions facing away from the lower surface of the wad in the first configuration. The side portions define the sealable opening when the sheet is inverted in the second configuration to form the enclosure for the wad. Pressure adhesive means are disposed on at least one of the first and second side portions of the sheet member for attaching the wad to a supporting garment for wearing in the first configuration and for sealing closed the sealable opening of the enclosure when the sheet member is inverted into the second configuration for disposal. Alternately, strips of pressure adhesive material may be disposed on the first side portion and on the second side portion so that the adhesive strips engage each other for enhanced sealing of the sealable opening when the sheet element is inverted into the second configuration.
In an alternate embodiment, the sanitary napkin includes an elongated wad of absorbent material having an upper surface and a lower surface with the lower surface adapted to face away from a wearer's body. A fabric-like cover is disposed about the wad. An invertible bag member of substantially moisture-impervious flexible material and sufficient size to enclose the wad is disposed between the wad and the cover adjacent the lower surface of the wad. The bag member is folded into a first configuration to form a moisture shield covering the lower surface of the wad so as to be invertible inside-out into a second configuration enclosing the wad. Pressure adhesive means for attaching the wad to a supporting garment is disposed on the napkin.
A method of manufacturing a sanitary napkin of the type having a moisture shield sheet covering the bottom surface of the wad of absorbent material is also disclosed wherein the improvement comprises providing a sheet member of sufficient dimensional size to form an enclosure of the wad. The opposing sides of the sheet are fan-folded to form a flat moisture shield covering the lower surface of the wad which is invertible to form an enclosure for the wad. The sheet member is connected to the lower surface of the wad and pressure adhesive material is applied upon the fan-folded opposing sides of the sheet which face away from the lower surface of the wad to provide an adhesive means for attaching the wad to an undergarment for wearing and for sealing the enclosure of the wad after the sheet member is inverted. The pressure adhesive material is covered with a removable protective sheet.